I Hate The Way You Make Me Feel
by GGO aka G
Summary: After their first time, Eric's found himself completely addicted to Sookie Stackhouse and it has nothing to with her blood. A Lemony one-shot with Eric's POV. Please read and review.


**I Hate The Way You Make Me Feel**

I wanted to let you know how thankful I was to the overwhelming love I received for Quantum of Solace and thank you to everyone that left a review or added the story to their favorites...it meant a lot.

Well to my surprise...here's another lemony one-shot. Seems to be the only kind I like to write anymore.

:P

This idea came from a reviewer that said she'd like to see more of Eric's POV, I'm still apprehensive of characterization and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

**ETA: I received a few comments that using certain words seemed out of place w/the smut therefore I've changed those. I never know how far to go and want people to read the story and not be put off. Thank you so much for the feedback! Those kinds of things matter to a writer. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Mainly Eric's POV. After their first time, Eric's found himself completely addicted to Sookie Stackhouse and it has nothing to with her blood.

_Love is much like a wild rose,_

_beautiful and calm,_

_but willing to draw blood_

_in its defense_

_~ Mark Overby_

What was it about this woman that made every waking second maddening? Yes, he knew she was irresistible to his kind but it was more than that. He couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it was just lust.

_Lust_ just wasn't a strong enough word to describe what coursed through him. It was as if, from the moment he saw her, he had to possess her. He had to drive himself into her tight body repeatedly until there was no doubt as to why she'd come back to him.

He wanted to make her his, in the most elemental way possible.

It frustrated the hell out of him. He hated feeling out of control and rather weak. That was an emotion for humans, any emotion really.

Who was she to come into his life and mess with his mind? How dare she? Angry with his confused thoughts he threw his scotch glass at the door. The glass smashed against the door, shattering into several tiny pieces.

Just in that moment Pam walked in. "Bad year?" Looking down at the shattered glass.

He was certainly not in the mood for small talk, or Pam's smarky remarks, "What is it?"

Pam knew to tread lightly as he had been on edge for the past few days.

"I was just wondering if you plan to grace us with your presence. There's a group of blood whores that keep asking about you."

He didn't bother to look up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not tonight."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Pam, don't use words you don't understand."

"Fine. Why don't you just admit it. You have feelings for her."

"Don't use words I don't understand."

"Suit yourself," she turned on her heels leaving him alone. Again, he was alone wallowing in his self-agonizing state.

This is madness, he thought. I'm sure it's purely physical, it has to be. Fed up with arguing with his inner demons. He resolved. I'll prove it.

When he reached her home the only light on was in her bedroom. He flew up to her window peering through there was no sign of her.

As he slid through the window, he heard the shower running.

Eric smiled. Perfect timing he thought, as he rid himself of his clothing walking slowly towards the bathroom.

As he approached, the scent in the air overwhelmed him like a jack hammer. He smelled her glorious scent mixed with vanilla and lavender making him hard instantly.

He slipped in quietly making sure to be unnoticed. Although his body did not make contact with hers – his body reacted. Even more.

Washing her hair, Sookie was completely distracted.

Eric snaked his arm around her waist, earning himself a good knee jab. She opened her eyes immediately, quickly rinsing the soap away.

Sookie rounded off on him, "Oh my God! Eric, you gave me a start! What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see you." He thought, actually I can't stop thinking of you.

"No kidding. You should've called." She scolded him. "I like creeping around late at night."

"I don't like surprises, especially -" she couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes lowered looking at his huge erection. Her body betrayed her, he knew he had her where he wanted her, her nipples stiffened as her mouth fell open in an "o".

He smirked knowing she was happy to see him and he was more than happy to oblige. She could tell he was manipulating her and wouldn't let him off that easy, she pushed him away turning her back towards him.

Eric had to admit he loved getting a rise out of her it turned him on the most, but at least not tonight he had other plans in mind. He licked his lips, nothing would get in the way not even his own ego.

He spun her around to face him. His eyes roamed over her, and she could see they were burning hot, like fire.

"Do you always make a habit of showing up in someone's shower?" "Depends." pulling her closer their bodies pressed together.

She sighed as her fingers strayed down to his chest. The skin there was smooth and velvety, too, but underneath was hard steel. Her fingers continued to stroke him, the desire that she'd been trying to keep at bay for two days roared to life. God, she loved touching this man.

"How did you pictured this evening going? She couldn't help asking as her body reacted. "Like this." He pulled her against him, kissing her. One arm remained around her body as his other hand slipped underneath exploring her naked skin. "God, you feel good," he murmured. Breaking their kiss to look at where his hand touched her breast.

He plucked the nipple, watching intently as it beaded tightly under his touch, then he dropped a lingering, suckling kiss to it. She moaned, arching back against his arm, offering him better access. Her hot breath washed over his face, his muscles trembled.

Raising his head, he smiled at her. Intoxicated, Sookie's eyes shut slowly, she spoke softly without hesitation, "Please." She said, he knew what she wanted without saying another word.

His voice husky with lust, "I want to bite you elsewhere." Stunned she opened her eyes raising her head, "Then where?" She whispered.

His gaze instantly lowered to her inner thigh. A shiver traveled through her.

"Do you like the thought of my mouth there?" He whispered fiercely. She nodded, biting on her bottom lip.

"Spread your legs," he urged his mouth next to her ear. A command. Though she'd once claimed she would never obey him, she found herself doing exactly as he'd ordered. Her blood was so blistering it had already liquified her bones.

He leaned down not taking his eyes off of her and sunk his teeth in. He took her places she'd only could imagine, higher she clung while he drank her in. Sookie squirmed and writhed with pleasure.

"Eric," she murmured, but he didn't give her time to recover or even fully understand what had happened, because he rose and turned her back around. Then using his own body like a mold, he bent her forward, bracing her body against the wall. She opened her legs, loving how exposed she felt to him.

He straightened and stroked a hand over her tight ass, then down the crevice between her cheeks, down farther still to her wet center. His teeth scraped her shoulder while he slid his arms around her waist to mold them closer together.

His length slid into her warm core, making Sookie gasp out loud bracing herself against the wall, "Eric," she murmured again this time with passion.

He began to lose himself in her. He thought, God, she felt good. She felt perfect. He continued to push inside with long even strokes, just then her pussy pulsed around his cock, squeezing him, stroking him with every swell of her occurring release Eric gritted his teeth trying to remain in control.

As her orgasm seemed to calm to small ripples, he began to move faster, stroking in and out of her tightness, deep and smooth. He curled over her body, his hand over hers pinning them to the wet tiles.

"Sookie," he muttered roughly, his pace becoming more and more frantic. He drove into her, feeling that electricity they shared snapping around them. Building and building, urging him harder and deeper until they each cried out, curling over her, his chest to her back, his cock still deep inside her. Wrapped together fused to one another, they came as the water cascaded off their skin.

They remained that way for seconds, minutes, breathing heavy, while the water pounded on them.

After several moments of tasting each other, claiming each other, Eric stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels from the cabinet. He unfolded one and wrapped it around Sookie's flushed body. Then he looped his around his hips, low showing off the v-formation of his narrow waist.

They walked into her room, towards her bed...

Passion barely restrained and hunger far from sated an ache grew in her until she was straining against him, whispering his name. Her mouth was hot and hungry as his, her pulse raced. Her body stretched and arched at his touch.

She pushed Eric onto her bed, surprising him. He lifted his hips while she pulled the towel off of his waist. She gave him a devilish smirk and she trailed kisses along his stomach towards his erection.

Wanting to taste his arousal, she flicked her tongue on the underside in one long stroke. She licked him again and again, until his fingers knotted in her hair. She heard him moan, the sound more animal than human. The heat...the touch...the desperation. They filled him, consumed him, slayed him.

Then she took him fully between her lips, swirling him with her tongue.

"Sookie," he breathed, raising his hips as she took him deep. She hummed a response and that elicited another low groan. She smiled and repeated the sound. Eric repeated his own.

She continued the game until he caught her under the arms and dragged her length up his body. Her towel failing to wrap around her fell aside. The thrilling friction of skin across skin. Then his mouth caught hers, taking control of their touch. He rolled her, until he had her pinned onto the soft mattress, his hard body heavy and wonderful on hers.

His legs nudged hers apart, his erection hard and hot against the moist fold of her sex. She parted her legs wider, begging him silently to enter her. To bury himself so deep they were one.

He obeyed, angling back to penetrate her with one stroke. Deep, hard and so, so right. Her aroused body reacted instantly, her cunt clenching him, pulsing and vibrating, her release a violent thing that she couldn't contain. She cried out, her voice breaking at the height of her ecstasy. And still he moved inside her, his movements forceful, demanding. Rocking her toward another powerful release. And another until she couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and another began.

Finally, he joined her, his own release spurting hot and deep inside, his dick pulsing in response to her body's rhythm.

He collapsed beside her, her breathing quick and her heart pounding. He brought her fingers up to his mouth kissing each one.

After a few moments, he tucked her tightly to his side. "Sookie, I don't understand what you do to me." She didn't understand, either. She just knew she had to have him. He closed his eyes, his last thought before he drifted off was that he finally felt sane. Calm. At peace.

* * *

The end! So, what did you think? I'm still very scared of how I write these characters and hope I didn't have them too OOC.

Please remember, comments = love!

If this story brings much success, I plan to do another one that was highly recommended by a lovely reviewer of Eric and Sookie making love the first time (Sookie as a virgin).

I loved the idea so much that I've already started working on it!


End file.
